A New Beginning
by Wonder Woman 1982
Summary: Everything Jasper loved was taken away from him. He thinks all is lost but what happens when fate decides to intervene? Rated M for language and situations... Lemony Situations!
1. Chapter 1

_**So... I hope you are into sentimental stories... because that's what this is going to be...**_

_**Also, I'm taking Arms down... nobody seems to be biting and that's why I haven't updated. No point in wasting my time.**_

_**One more thing, make sure to check out my other story, "The Proposal"**_

_**I own nothing...**_

_**JPOV:**_

I pick up the picture of my Isabella. It's old and faded and time has done many things to it. However, it hasn't done anything to mar the beauty that she is. My breath hitches every time I think about her, and if I could cry, I would.

We'd met some years back; during the war, to be precise. I was a soldier in the Confederate Army and she was the daughter of a prominent business man.

_1863..._

My unit was stationed in Louisiana. Things weren't looking good, but we managed to find a few places where our troops could lay low when need be. Mr. Charles Swan owned a farm where he raised all different animals and grew cotton. That was the thing to do back then.

He would let our unit camp out on his property from time to time, only a few at a time. However, one time was all it took for me to become completely taken with his daughter, Isabella. She has long flowing locks formed into ringlets down her back and her heart shaped face was one of innocence.

She and I would stay up talking all night when it was my turn to watch post. I would try to think of funny or clever things to say to her, because I loved the way she laughed. I loved the way she looked when she laughed.

I remember walking down to the creek once to wash my hands and face. I didn't like asking to use the baths in the houses and Mr. Swan offered to let us use the workers' quarters. I didn't use them because I didn't agree with slavery. Why was I in the war? Well, that's just what you did when you're loyal, I suppose.

When I had went down to the creek to clean up, I had found myself submerged in the stream. I came up sputtering and ready to murder somebody when I heard her laughing.

"Looks like you got in a little over your head, officer." I pulled myself out of the water and shook my hair, drops of water hitting her in the face. It only served to make her laugh harder.

Smiling, I pulled my shirt off of me to wring it out and saw her face. I had never seen that look before; not from her nor any other woman. It truly puzzled me until she grabbed my face and kissed me for all she was worth. I was taken aback at first but soon found myself wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and pulling her as close to me as I could. For months I had found myself in her company and tempted with desire to just kiss her. I, however, knew my boundaries and wouldn't step over any lines.

This? This was different. She didn't kiss me shyly. She kissed me with purpose and with need. I don't know how long we stayed that way, but it was amazing. She was amazing.

The night before we had to leave she came to me, as I was watching post. Her eyes were puffy and she would sniffle every now and again.

"Mr. Whitlock, I cannot bear the thought of you leaving me tomorrow." She said. I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, and to tell her everything was going to be alright. We were moving to the west to help with the invasions from the North.

"Isabella," I ducked to look into her eyes. "Please let me write you." She smiled faintly. "It would do my heart well to know that I can at least speak with you." She nodded and handed me her handkerchief. "Please take this with you. That way, you can always have a little piece of me."

I could feel my eyes begin to water as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. "My daddy gave me this before I left. It was his. I'm giving you this to let you know that I WILL be coming back for you, Isabella. As soon as this war is over, and as God is my witness, I will be back for you."

The next day, I left with my unit for Texas. It was going to be a long journey, but I had the knowledge that I would hear from my Isabella.

_One month later... 1863_

"Major Whitlock! You have a letter." The petty officer yelled for me as he sorted through the mail. I rushed over as soon as possible and snatched the envelope out of his hand. It still had the faint smell of her perfume, and was sealed with a kiss.

Quickly and carefully, I tore open the letter. It read:

_My dearest Jasper,_

_It has been nearly a month since I last saw you. My heart aches knowing that I cannot see you or talk to you. I have been keeping your pocket watch with me at all times. I truly miss you, Jasper._

_I am finding it difficult to sleep at night, knowing that you are so far away. It seems silly, I know, but things just are not the same as they once were. _

_The workers were asking about you today. They truly do miss you. Henry has taken to teaching them how to read. He said that if you were man enough to do it, then so was he! You have truly changed the lives of so many here, you have no idea!_

_My father tells me that I will survive all of this, and that you are a good man and he believes you will honor your promise to come back. He says that we can be wed as soon as you come back. Of course, you will have to ask me properly._

_I count the days until we meet again._

_With all of my love,_

_Your Isabella._

My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat furiously. We could be wed! I could ask her properly and we could be husband and wife! I grabbed a bit of paper and began to respond.

_My Isabella,_

_I truly miss you, as well. There is not a day that goes by that you are not weighing on my mind. I do not wish you to worry about me, as I am very good at what I do. Perhaps, you should worry about those who oppose against us!_

_Please tell Henry that I am very proud of him for the work he is doing. He will truly inspire them, of that I am sure. _

_As to your request that I ask for you hand? I will be honored to ask. However, I want to do it when I can fully enjoy our time as husband and wife._

_Please write back, as reading your letter was the highlight of my day. I will be looking forward to your next letter._

_Always,_

_Your dearest Jasper._

I sent the letter with the petty officer and read and re-read the letter that I had gotten from Isabella. Her scent lingered on the paper and I could only go to sleep and dream of her.

_Present day..._

I packed up my things, taking extra care of the things that belonged to, or related to, my Bella. All of the letters that she had written me were safely put into a plastic tote box and all of her pictures were sealed in another one.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me. She was my rock. After everything that happened, she found me and loved me for me. I smile sadly at her, and nod.

She knew of my love for Isabella. She understood it. She, too, was a victim of circumstance. "Yeah, sure." I tell her. Alice is aware that I can't love her the way she deserves to be loved, but it doesn't deter her. I'm her best friend, and if nothing else, we have that.

"Hey," she walked over and put an arm around my waist. "You never know, maybe you will see her one day and everything will be just as you remember it." She smiled radiantly at me. I know that I must have had a pained look on my face because she smacked my arm. "Don't give me that look, Jasper. Things happen for all sorts of reasons. Obviously. You never know what the future holds." Meddling little pixie.

_1864..._

I would soon be arriving in Louisiana and home to my Bella. She had taken to signing her name that way in the letters. I was a bit nervous, as my unit got closer.

"Hey man, you gonna' ask Bella to marry you, or what?" Peter asked. He was my best friend in the unit and I confided him with all of my secrets. I just nodded and smiled.

"I don't have a proper ring for her. I managed to fashion one out of a piece of metal back in Texas. It's not the most romantic thing, but it symbolizes what it needs to." I tell him.

He slaps me on the back. "You two are going to be really happy; I can feel it."

We continued on our journey until I could see the large white house just up the road. The smile on my face couldn't be contained if I wanted it to and I was sure that the sounds of the drums alerted the Swan family of our impending arrival.

And before I knew it? Bella was rushing down the drive on her horse to greet us, or rather, me. Once she got to me she'd practically launched herself off of the horse and sobbed in my arms. Soothing her I said, "Shh, Bella. It's okay, darlin'. I'm here now. Don't cry, sugar."

Without word, she pulled back, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me like she was never going to see me again.

_That night..._

"Major Whitlock, it truly is an honor for you to join us for dinner this evening." Renee, Bella's mother gushed. I simply smile my gratitude in return. My palms were sweating and I knew that the moment would pass me by if I didn't do what I came to do.

Clearing my throat I stood up. "Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I have a very important question to ask of you." Mr. Swan's mustache twitched a bit with his smile and he nodded his blessing to go on. "As you know, I am very fond of Isabella. I would like to ask for your blessing that I marry Isabella as soon as possible."

Renee gushed and jumped up and kissed me as Charles stood up and shook my hand to congratulate the two of us. Bella bit her lip and looked at me; again with that look that I just wasn't used to. "Well, I see no reason to wait. You two should marry this weekend; before the unit has to take off again." Bella and I looked at each other and smiled in agreement. The sooner the better.

After dinner Bella and I walked outside to take in the night air. I reached into my pocket and got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you ever since the moment I laid eyes on you. I now know that all things are possible, because you are in my life. You just make everything better, darlin'. And, I know that, no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I will always have you to come home to and to share my life with. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I opened up my palm to show the ring I had fashioned out. It was actually very ornate and dainty. Took me a damn while to make it just right. She muttered that it was beautiful while she nodded her head yes. "I know it doesn't look like much, and I promise to get you something better when I get the money."

"No, it's beautiful. I don't want another ring." Her words warmed my heart and I felt my eyes brim with tears. I did not deserve this woman.

_The wedding..._

"Do you, Major Jasper Whitlock, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Major Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

The preacher smiles at the two of us. "What these two share in love let no man divide. I now pronounce your husband and wife. You may share a kiss."

I lifted the veil from Bella's face and kissed her tenderly for the first time as my wife.

We danced and ate cake and the boys in the unit got to mingle a little with some of the single ladies that Bella was friends with, but Bella had other ideas. It seemed that she couldn't get to her room fast enough and I was dragged, not really, behind her in a hurry.

"Husband of mine, I do believe we are supposed to consummate the marriage." She all but growled. "I want you Jasper."

"As you wish, darlin'." I took my time loving her. We undressed each other slowly, placing kisses on every available inch that we could get to. If I thought she was beautiful with clothes on, she was even more beautiful nude.

As I was about to enter her for the first time I looked into her eyes. We were both new at this, believe it or not. "I love you always, Isabella Whitlock." I pushed easily into her and watched her face for any discomfort. I saw some, but mostly love.

"As I love you, Jasper. Now please, make love to me, for I fear I might explode." I pumped slowly in and out of her essence. It felt amazing and I could tell her pain was slowly turning into pleasure and I wanted her to feel all of the pleasure that I could give her before I got my release.

I don't know if it was minutes or hours but what we shared was nothing short of miraculous. It felt as if the heavens parted and I swear that I could have felt the earth shake beneath me. Minutes later we were snuggled and falling fast asleep.

_Present day..._

I look at Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme and envy the love they share with each other. Alice and I are nothing more than friends. Hell, I haven't even touched another woman since Isabella. Alice respected that my heart just wasn't in it and we just remain thick as thieves. She reminds me a lot of Bella, as far as her caring demeanor.

On my way to school I can hear what everybody is saying about me. They say I look like I'm in pain. Edward thinks that I'm a loose cannon and that I'm going to fly off the hinges any day now with bloodlust. I have no interest in draining a human of their life. Not after what happened to me...

_1865..._

Bella waved goodbye to me as I left with my unit. It was our turn to go back to Texas and the thought of leaving her killed me. We had been trying for a child off and on for the past year, but it just seemed that it wasn't in the cards for us right now.

Peter kept going on about this girl named Charlotte that he was awfully fond of and that he was gonna' ask her to marry him when we got back. The war was going to end soon, as we were getting beaten left and right.

Once we got to camp, I patrolled around to investigate the area and look for any enemy soldiers. There I saw a trio of beautiful women who looked like they were weeping. I hopped down from my horse and offered my help.

"May I ask why you are crying?" I asked the younger looking one.

"We've lost our parents and we cannot find them anywhere." She sobbed. I had looked at their faces and swear that their beauty was unrivaled, only after my Bella. But what came next shocked and frightened me.

Another woman came out of nowhere with blood red eyes and an ultra bright smile. She inspected me and took me in. "Hmm. I believe he will do nicely." Then everything went dark.

I felt fire for three days and the only thing I could think of was my Bella. I didn't know how I was going to get the word to Bella that we had come under fire and that I may never return home. I wanted to weep and to scream but I couldn't wake. I had hoped in my heart of hearts that everything I was experiencing was a nightmare but it was no use.

After the 3rd day I had awaken to a burning in my throat and no recollection of anything but my Bella. I knew I had to get back to her and let her know that I was okay.

"Good, he is awake. Make sure you get his little friend and meet me back here. They're going to make a fine addition to my army."

Peter and I had been taken in by a coven of vampires. My chivalry had gotten me turned into a dead man walking. This Maria person was to blame for the whole thing and every time I tried to escape to get back to my Bella, she was there to capture and torture me.

I could barely recall Peter after my change, but he remembered me and Charlotte. He kept telling me not to run, that it would only make things worse, and that there was no way that we could go back to our women. They would surely be condemned to die by our own hands if we were to get close enough.

However, I didn't care. Peter and I broke free one night when we went out to hunt and never looked back. We made it back to Louisiana in record time; I had no idea that I could run so quickly. But what I saw when I looked through the window that night broke my dead heart into a million pieces.

Bella sat with her back toward me holding a letter and sobbing. Seeing as my eyesight was beyond perfect I was able to read what it said.

_Isabella Whitlock,_

_We regret to inform you that your husband, Major Jasper Whitlock, has been reported missing from his post. The Confederate Army has declared him dead, as it has been nearly a year and no traces of him. We do sincerely apologize, and give our deepest heartfelt sympathy. He truly was a great man._

It wasn't signed, but it was personalized. Somebody had taken the time to at least write her and let her know that I would not be returning home. I cried and dry sobbed as I watched her heart break. Her mother and father rushed in and gathered her in their arms.

"Why him? He was as good a man as they come! Why him? Do you know that Charlotte got a similar letter? Peter disappeared the same night as Jasper. He went looking for him and neither of them ever returned." Bella sobbed.

I felt some sort of wetness form in my eyes but nothing fell. This happened a lot lately.

"Honey, if Jasper is still alive, he will find a way to get to you. There's nothing or no one on this earth that he loves more than you." Charlie told her.

But I wasn't alive; not in the literal sense, anyway. I couldn't go to her like this. I ran into the forest and stayed there. Peter joined me shortly afterward and we sat a sobbing mess in the forest line, feeding off of animals when we got hungry. It wasn't as satisfying as human blood, but it was more humane than killing an innocent person.

Eventually, Peter was able to walk around town and pretend like he came home to Charlotte. She had found out what was going on; the real truth. Her heart broke for Bella; that she would never get to hold me again. Peter changed Charlotte. How he did it? I have no idea. I thought about just taking Bella and changing her, but I felt it was selfish and that she deserved a long life.

One morning I bid a farewell to Peter and Charlotte, leaving behind the love of my life and my only reason for existence. I prayed that if there were any God in the heavens that he would take my life, but death never came.

I was feral and a lethal weapon. I had come across many other nomad vampires that had attempted to stake their claim, but to no avail.

_Present day..._

"So, has anybody seen the new girl?" Rose asked. She came off as a cold hearted bitch, I snorted internally, but she was really quite sweet.

"What new girl?" I ask while pretending to eat something off of my tray. Edward tensed up for a second.

"No." He whispered. "That can't be right." I could feel his pure shock and anguish radiating off of his body.

"What's the matter, Eddie?" Emmett asked. "What can't be right?"

"Jasper, I think we need to go." Alice looked at Edward for some reason and he nodded slightly. Before I knew it I was jerked up by my arm and was getting escorted to the door, but I didn't get very far, because I smelled the most beautiful scent in the world. I knew that scent. That scent was forever ingrained in my mind.

My head turned sharply and my heart broke and leaped for joy at the same time. "Bella." I whispered.

_**Well? I know that it was a super long first chapter and introduction, and it probably didn't seem to make sense at first, but hopefully it does now! Should I continue it? Just leave your opinion in a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So far, this story seems to be a hit after only one chapter! I can't guarantee that all of the chapters will be as long as the last one, but I will do my best to make them just as interesting!**_

_**I own nothing and don't forget to check out my other stories!**_

She was right there; no more than a few feet away from me. I could almost touch her. Emmett came up behind me and helped my brother and sister get me out of the building. I could hear Rosalie asking everybody in the lunch room what the hell they were looking at.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "I need to see her!" I was dry sobbing and practically clawing to get to her. Alice got in front of me and grabbed my face.

"Jazzy, please calm down." She looked frightened, and perhaps she should be.

"Don't you dare tell me to fucking calm down! You KNEW! You knew that she was here and alive and you didn't tell me? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"I didn't tell you because she doesn't remember you, Jasper." Anguish as deep as the pits of hell enveloped me. My Isabella didn't remember me; her husband. "Don't feel that way, Jasper. It's not her fault. It's not that she doesn't entirely remember you." I looked at her questioningly. "All I know is that I saw you grabbing her up and taking her out of the school like a mad man. I don't question why, but all that I know is that she would have freaked out and not in a good way."

Edward finally spoke up. "She remembers your scent, though. Her mind was saying that there was a very familiar scent and she felt immediately better about being around new people." He looked at me and smiled a little. "There is hope, I think. We know how much you love her and have always loved her. You're just going to have to jog her memory a little bit at a time, perhaps."

I took off running. I wanted to run anywhere but here; anywhere but where my Isabella sat. She didn't remember me and it broke my cold dead heart. I don't know that I had it in me to take things slowly. There were so many questions that I needed to have answered.

I dialed Peter's number. He and I would talk from time to time and he always begged me to come to Texas, where all of the hell started. I suppose it was better than Louisiana, where I THOUGHT my heart was buried in the ground. How mistaken I was.

"Yello." He answered with a snicker. I rolled my eyes because he's such a tool.

"Peter, I need to know why Isabella is in Forks, and alive, no less." I tell him. I'm all but screaming into the phone at this point.

I hear him huff into the phone. "Dude, I tried to tell you on more than one occasion. It might have been a little cryptic, but I did try to tell you."

"Let me get this straight. You knew she was alive and you did nothing to tell me? Seriously, man? I thought we were brothers. How could you do this to me?" I sobbed. I felt betrayed. He could have came flat out and told me.

"Listen, I think this is better talked about in person. I'll be there first thing this evening. I really am sorry that I didn't get to you before she did."

We said our good-byes and hung up. Now all I had to do is wait for the answers that I so desperately needed.

Peter arrived at our home just around midnight. There was no hello or man-hug. He got a punch or three to the face. I was seething and my anger was rolling off of me in waves to the people around me. I had caused more than one fight in the house today.

"The fuck?" He yelled as he set his jaw back in place. "I told you I was sorry!"

"Yeah? Well fuck your sorry bullshit. How difficult could it be to just tell me that she was alive! I would've come be with her!"

He paused and gathered himself and looked me in the eyes. "Jasper, you didn't want her to be changed, if I remember correctly. I gave you my word that I wouldn't change her, remember that?" I nod. I had been very against her being the living dead. "Well, not soon after you left she saw Charlotte and I in town. She could tell something was different. Our eyes were golden, not the usual blue and green that they once were. We didn't have such a thing as contacts back then, you know? It's really hard to hide that shit." He sighed. "She found out eventually. She'd caught Charlotte and I hunting in the forest and was curious as to why we were chewing on animals. That's a really tough thing to explain."

I closed my eyes. I know he didn't change her. Please, God, tell me he didn't change her against my wishes. "Jasper, the Volturi found out. I don't know how, and I don't care how. All I know? Is they were going to kill her, and not in any tame kind of way. They came for her. We were able to throw them off of our trail for awhile but when it came down to it, she had a choice to make. We couldn't run forever, man. Our options were limited and I was becoming more and more paranoid and snapping at everybody or anything that came in my path. So, she had made the decision to be changed. Charlotte and I both used our venom to change her." He paused to look at me. "She thought about you the whole time, you know. Anyway, once the Volturi finally caught up to us, they couldn't do anything about it. She'd already been changed." He shrugged.

I took a deep and unnecessary breath. She really had no choice. Peter was just doing what he thought was right, and what he thought I wanted. If he hadn't changed her she would've been tortured and killed.

Jumping up I grabbed him up in a hug. "She doesn't remember me, Peter. Also, she looks a little off for a vampire."

He scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish. "About that..."

So, Bella was a weird hybrid. She had all of the strength and life expectancy of any regular vampire, but she still had a heartbeat, she would never age, and she ate food and slept. I had never heard of such a thing happening in all of my existence. Peter and I immediately went to Carlisle to find out some answers.

After explaining to him about Bella's condition, he scratched his temple and looked seriously at me. "Jasper, there is no known case of any other type of vampire. Your Isabella seems to be one of a kind. She is very human like, yet very durable." He winked at me, and if I could blush I would. "You see, that could also explain why she doesn't remember you. Her body got caught between human and vampire and her memories are in limbo, so to speak. However, I would think that with a little persuasion she will fully remember who you are."

Relief washed over me. There was definitely hope. I left Peter to speak with Carlisle a little more and headed toward the house where Bella lived. There was no car and the only scent I picked up was hers. That scent. It did something to me that I haven't felt in a long time.

I climbed the trellace to her window and, like a creeper, watched her sleep. What I was doing was a very Edward-like move. He'd done much of the same with Angela Webber a few months back. She looked peaceful as she slept, and I envied her. I can't count how many times I wished I could fall asleep and dream of my Bella.

"Jasper." she sighed in her sleep.

I guess I got the next best thing. At least I knew she was dreaming of me.

_**Well? I hope that this chapter at least explains a little of the mystery for you. Bella's POV might be in the next chapter. What do you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit... had a ton of stuff to do! Anyway, here's Bella's POV...**_

_**I still own nothing!**_

_**BPOV:**_

I'd lived with Peter and Charlotte since 1865. I don't remember a whole lot from my human life, except that there was a man named Jasper and that he loved me entirely. The only thing I couldn't figure out was, if he'd loved me so deeply, then why wasn't he with me?

Peter had told me that Jasper was out there and that he was one of us; a vampire. He'd went on to explain that Jasper would shit himself if he knew that I'd been changed and that he'd tried to figure out a way to break the news to him.

After spending more than a hundred years of my life with Peter and Charlotte, not that I didn't love them dearly, I felt the need to go looking for this Jasper. I had no idea what I was looking for or what he looked like; not really. I knew he was handsome and tall and lean. I knew he had blonde shaggy hair and a killer smile. Peter said my body should just know when he's around.

The last tip Peter gave me was that I should try my hand in Forks, Washington. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea, he kept mumbling that the Major would rip his balls off if he found out about me.

I am a grown woman and I intended to find this Jasper. I booked a flight to Seattle and eventually made my way to Forks. I thought I could smell a faint trace of vampire in the area, but that could be anybody, really. I was always on my guard, considering that my condition isn't that of a normal vampire. I look and smell human, but I have vampire abilities and durability. That's a definite perk.

A nice old lady was selling her home and I paid her a visit. She wasn't asking for much. The poor soul just wanted to get rid of it because she couldn't bare the memories of her late husband. The house was a steal, really, because it was well maintained and in a good location. Paying 20,000 for a house is pretty amazing. When I wrote her a check for the amount her eyes got as big as saucers and I thought she would have a heart attack. I assured her that the check was good and if she wasn't comfortable I could have the money wired to her account. She took the check.

After unpacking and buying odds and ends for the house, I enrolled in the local high school. It was full of the usual crowd. There were your jocks and nerds and everything in between, but almost everybody was a gossip monger. Unfortunately, with my vampire hearing, I could hear all of the vulgar and vile things that the boys would say about me.

By the time I had gotten to lunch, the rumor mill was going full force and I was stuck sitting at a table with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I didn't like them so much. I did like Angela, though. She reminds me a lot of me. I tried to dodge personal questions and when they asked why I lived on my own, I had told them I was emancipated. It was sort of true.

I was in my own little world eating my lunch, which I was glad I had the ability to do, when there was a commotion in the lunch room. I smelled something that seemed so familiar and calming. I heard my name and it was so beautiful. By the time I'd turned around some blonde bombshell, who was a vampire, smiled in apology at me and gave everybody else a shitty look and asked what the hell they were looking at. She nodded at me to come with her. I shrugged and picked up my apple to follow her.

She led me into the an abandoned room and smiled sweetly at me. "I'm sorry about that back there." I nodded and took a bite of my apple. She wrinkled her nose. "How can you stand to eat that shit?"

I swallowed and looked at her. "Well, I don't have the same inner workings as most others. All of my vital organs still work, but I can't die. So, what was all of that back there?"

"Uhm, well, I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you what that was all about. My brother should probably be the one to talk to you. I don't want to rain on his parade. Anyway, I just wanted to pull you out of there before he attacked and dragged you out of there like a cave man. I'm Rosalie, by the way."

"Bella."

"Oh, I know. Anyway, I'll see you around, Bella. And, if I were you, I'd probably be on your toes tomorrow."

I kept thinking about what Rosalie had said. I didn't know why her brother wanted to attack me and I still didn't know where that scent came from. My mind was reeling a hundred miles per hour; even as I went home. I'd flipped it on the Weather Channel and discovered that it was going to be a sunny day the next day. That's one of the flaws I had. My skin glowed more than sparkled. So, that would be really difficult to explain.

I snuggled into my bed that night and thought about the day before me. I suppose I wouldn't have to worry about tomorrow, since there was no school, thus no drama to be had. As I was falling asleep I smelled that scent again and as my eyes closed, I thought of _him._

_**JPOV:**_

I waited til the next morning, since I knew she shouldn't be able to go to school, just like the rest of us, and took Peter with me to Bella's house. We stayed in the shade, so we didn't sparkle and all that shit, and Peter walked in the back door.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and Bella's face lit up as she saw Peter. "Oh my gosh! I missed you!" She hugged him and ignored me. I felt my heart break a little bit. Peter stepped back and Bella inhaled and her eyes glazed a bit. "That smell." She whispered.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Bella, maybe you should sit down." But I blurted out. "I'm Jasper." She passed out.

"What the fuck, Jasper? You just blurt out that you're... you... and I'm trying to break it to her gently. She's going to be super pissed off when she wakes up, by the way. Not just at me, but you. You do realize you're ass is grass and she's gonna' smoke it."

Would she be pissed at me? I mean, it wasn't my fault that I didn't know she was alive... technically! "Dude, this is all your fault. If you would've told me about it then we wouldn't even be in this situation. My Bella will understand that you're to blame."

"Well, I have news for you, pal. Your Bella isn't the same sweet girl you knew back in the day. Sure, she's got most of her morals, but she can be a real bitch if she wants to be. I, for one, don't enjoy seeing that side of her, and you just made shit worse. She hates surprises!"

"Since when?" I ask. She used to love them! Every time I came home she never knew exactly when; just that it was a possibility.

"Gee, I don't know. Since the fucking Volturi decided that wanted to make her lunch before she was turned. Ever since then she's been skiddish."

She started to stir and glared up at me. "You." She said in a deadly calm voice. "You said your name was Jasper." I nodded. She looked at Peter. "Is this what you were going to tell me? Is this why you told me to come to Forks?"

Peter raised his hands in defense. "You told me you wanted to come look for him! You didn't know what the hell you were looking for, so I didn't figure it would be too big of a shock! Jesus, Bells, calm the fuck down."

I growled. "She is my mate, and you will treat her with respect." Peter nodded. You didn't cross the Major.

Bella scoffed. "Excuse me? Look, dude. Who the hell do you think you are? You tell me your this Jasper guy, and the only thing I know about you is that you are an ass. The Jasper I was told about was a southern gentlemen, not some caveman. Get a clue."

With that she stomped upstairs. "Well, I think that went well." Peter smiled. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I'd picked up from Edward.

"What part of that went well? She called me an ass and a caveman."

"What did you expect? You randomly blurt out that you're Jasper and growl at me. You got all possessive over her, and I totally understand where you're coming from, but you're going to have to reign that shit in. For real."

I sat down on her couch and put my head in my hands, trying to come up with a solution to my fuckery. Bella walked down the stairs, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"Okay. I'm not going to rip anybody's head of just yet, so let's talk. Jasper, did you know about me?" I shook my head no and glared at Peter. "Well, that's just nice. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, because my body can just sense that you're, well, you. If you saw me the other day at school, then why didn't you say anything to me? Why did your sister have to play middle man?"

"It would've ended badly. I would've been even worse of a caveman if Alice and Edward didn't pull me out of the building. I wanted to throw you over my shoulder and carry you away. I haven't seen you in over a hundred years, Bella." The look in her eyes softened but then she glared at Peter.

"You could've warned me, you know." He looked shocked.

"I told you to come to Forks. How much more warning would you need? Why would I specifically tell you to go someplace? I would have just told you good luck and call if you needed help."

"Don't you lay that shit on me, Peter. You said he was out there somewhere. Somewhere! You didn't say you knew exactly where he was!" She turned on me. "And you! What the hell kind of friend are you to not even bother to come and see Peter for over a hundred years?"

I was lost. "You know what? You're right. There's no excuse. None. It's not like you didn't just now come looking for me and I had no idea. So, yeah. You're right. Peter, I'm out of here." And as much as I loved Bella, I wasn't going to stand there and let her bad mouth me and my friend for something that was her fault, too.

As I got farther from her house the pain in my chest increased. If there were any time that I thought I could die it would be right now.

_**Well? What do you think? I weighed out my options on how to get them to talk, and I didn't want it to be at school. It's been overdone. So, this is what happened. So, do you think that Jasper or Bella had more of a right to be pissed? I'm thinking Jasper... after all, she DID know he was out there somewhere, even if she wasn't entirely sure of what he looked like!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, the majority are with me that Jasper has every right to be pissed and then some say that Bella AND Jasper deserve to be pissed! **_

_**Also... I will be making a video and posting it on Youtube sometime soon. I will post the link... It will be a Bella/Jasper video that goes with this story! It's a new thing I'm trying. :)**_

_**Onward... to PPOV!**_

_**PPOV:**_

I watched as Jasper stormed out the front door. I rounded up to Bella and jerked her over to the sofa and made her sit. I wasn't one for violence against women or anything, and I wasn't going to hit her, but dammit! I really wanted to!

"You listen good, Isabella. That man you just chased out of here is your husband and your mate. I will take full responsibility for whatever hell you both have gone through without the other, but don't you dare take it out on that man!"

She gives me a shitty glare and I dish one back at her. I've babied her long enough and it was time for her to get a dose of reality. "Don't give me those looks, Isabella, and I mean it! That man loves you more than life itself and none of this is his fault!"

"No shit! It's your fault! If you would've just told me where he was, or hell, told him that I was alive then none of this shit would be happening." She got quiet and venom pooled in her eyes. "Don't you love me, Peter?"

I pulled her into a hug and sighed. She just didn't know how fiercely loyal I was and always will be to Jasper. "Bella, I do love you. But, you have to understand that the life that Jasper had as a vampire starting out is what turned him against the idea of you joining us."

_Before the change..._

"Promise me something, Peter." I nod for him to go on. "If something happens to me, make sure Bella is taken care of. I don't want her to suffer. Only tell her the good things about me, even if they're few and far between." I look at him and shake my head.

"Ain't nothin' gonna' happen to you, Major. Don't you worry about that."

_Maria's army..._

She had brought in more newborns. I don't know where she's getting these people, but most of them don't look any older than 15. I shake my head. We'd only been here for maybe a couple of weeks and Jasper kept getting the idea to run in his head.

We couldn't even get within a few feet of a human without wanting to drain them, so how were we going to get back to our girls without killing them? I could see that it would end badly for them and then we would just have to jump into a fire to kill ourselves, because we physically couldn't live without our mates. I discovered that Charlotte and Bella were our mates when Jasper and I had a long discussion one night (since we couldn't fucking sleep) and since they were the only things we could think of, and it felt like a gaping whole was in our chests, that's the conclusion we came to.

Jasper and I started feeding off of animals everyday instead of taking the lives of humans. It was tough, the blood wasn't nearly as satisfying as a human's blood, but it would be better than chancing killing one of our girls. In the meantime, however, Maria was doing her best to manipulate Jasper into training her newborn army and had him killing off those who didn't meet her specifications. People who didn't ask to be brought into this world, just tossed away like trash.

We managed to escape one night when we were on patrol. We never looked back.

That night when Jasper watched Bella sobbing through her window, well, that broke something inside of him. He hated that she hurt. He somehow felt that Maria being a bitch was somehow his fault that he couldn't be sitting and holding her then and there.

While other guys from our unit were coming through town, Bella and Charlotte were left to grieve.

_Present Day..._

"You need to go to him, Bella. You fix this. I'm tired of playing middle man and getting the shitty end of the deal. You're both grown ass people, act like it." I told her as I started to get up and storm out, ready to go back to Charlotte.

"I have no idea what to say to him." She admits. "I'm scared. What if, what if he doesn't want to hear what I have to say?"

I turn and look at her. "Sugar, he's been waiting to hear your voice for over a hundred years. As long as it's not you treating him like shit for something he had no control over, then I think he'd hear you out."

_**BPOV:**_

He was right. I was a total bitch to Jasper. And, while I want to blame Peter for not being completely honest, I could see where he was coming from. He did the best that he could with what he was given. I couldn't fault him.

After hearing about what that bitch Maria did to them, torturing them and making them kill innocent people, I could see why he didn't want me to have this life. He didn't know that not every existence is spent like his was, for that short time.

I ran as fast as I could, toward his scent. He smelled like apple pie. That would be the best way to describe it. I had found him in a clearing about 20 miles away from my house, kicking boulders and uprooting what little trees were in his path.

He must have heard me, because his head snapped up to meet me. His nostrils flared and I had no idea what to say to him. The only things I knew about him were what Peter had told me. I still had no real recollection of him except for his scent and that's all However, I felt like I loved him and needed him.

"Bella." He said with a curt nod.

I get closer to him. "I wanted to apologize. I was in the wrong for going off on you back there. Forgive me, but I really don't know you, except from what Peter said, and it's a little off-putting to be thrown into this situation. Granted, I came looking for you, or at least the idea of you, and low and behold, here you are. I apologized to Peter, also. I realize that he was just doing the best he could, given the situation."

He was immediately standing in front of me. He put his forehead to mine and I gasped. The hum that went through my body was thrilling and scary at the same time. "I know you don't remember me now, but I promise you that you will love me with everything you have. You did before and you will do it again. You are my reason for existence."

I raised back and searched his eyes. He continued. "I decided that I would not live my life in vain. That you wouldn't have wanted me to just give up. I saw you the night you got the letter saying that I had gone missing. You were crushed." His sweet breath washed over my face.

I felt myself being lured in by him; unintentionally. All he was doing was talking to me. Peter had told me about his gift, but I didn't feel manipulated.

"I don't know how to feel." I admitted, my eyes closed and my breathing shaky. He raised his hand to my heart and whispered, "Amazing." Before I knew what was going on, his lips were on mine and I was completely blissed out.

_**So... I probably won't make Peter leave yet, because everybody will still have questions, including Bella. He's been the only family she's ever known.**_

_**Also, I managed to make that video... go check it out... tell me what you think!**_

_**You will obviously find it to have things not yet discussed, but hopefully it will only make you want to read more! (rubs hands evilly)**_

http:/www .youtube .com/watch?v=0ZBSKLNOVFU


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm glad you guys are liking my little video that goes with this story. I'm sorry that it's a cruel form of torture that you get to see a little bit of what will happen, but you know you secretly love being on the edge of your seat! **_

_**I own nothing! Onward!**_

_**JPOV:**_

I don't know what made me do it. It could be the fact that I hadn't pressed my lips to hers in over a hundred years and I just needed to remember; not that I ever forgot. Maybe I did it because at that moment, she had never been more beautiful or more vulnerable.

I felt her heartbeat. It was pounding wildly in her chest and I envied her a little. Her lips were pouty and her chest heaved with air. My resolve to be upset with her flew out the window as soon as I smelled her sweet scent; fresh laundry. I know it doesn't seem appealing to most people, but you know how good laundry smells after you get it out of the dryer? That's what she smells like.

My lips released their grips on hers and I looked into her eyes. I searched them for anything; any sign that she remembered me or what we had together. "Jasper" she whispered. My dead heart filled with hope; just a little.

"Anything?" I ask. I was grasping straws right now. I'd waited so long for her, never knowing she was "alive" and I needed her to remember me. Her eyes met mine and she smiled softly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I remember that feeling. I remember feeling that way when I was alive. When, when you kissed me." Her eyes pooled with venom and I hugged her. I hugged her to my body and didn't want to let go. We sat in silence just holding each other for what seemed like hours. "Will you tell me what happened? You and me?" She sat on the ground and I stood before her while she picked at the grass.

"Well, your father was a wealthy man in Louisiana. He would let our troops camp on his property from time to time. That's how we met." I was awarded a shy smile. Her smile. "You and I would talk into the wee hours of the morning, sometimes, when I was on duty to watch over the camp. We would talk about books and hobbies." She looked down. "Anyway, I was gone for over a year and we kept in touch by writing."

"I still have all of your letters." She admitted. "Peter got them from my house for me. He said that I should have them to remember you by." I nod. "Didn't do much good, though."

"There's nothing wrong with losing some of your human memories, Bella. It happens to most vampires. Sometimes it's more of a hindrance than a blessing. Anyway, we got married. You were, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen; a vision in white. When we consummated our marriage that night, well, that was the best night of my life." I admitted. She would blush right now if she were human.

"Then while I was on patrol one night I came across a group of women who looked stranded by a river; more of a creek, really. I had approached them and they didn't really say much until the middle one was suddenly upon me and bit into my neck. I remember thinking that I was burning alive and that I had to get back to you. I didn't know what was going on, not until I woke up three days later. Peter had been caught much the same way as me." I paused, getting angry at the memory. "She had us killing people and draining them." She gasped in horror. "We didn't know any other way. We thought we were monsters, doomed to walk the earth for all of eternity, when all we wanted to do was find our girls."

"You could've turned me, Jasper. I wouldn't have been angry." She said.

"I wasn't strong enough to do it. I didn't want you to be damned to the life I was exposed to for my first part as a vampire. When I saw you reading that letter from the army, I couldn't do it. You don't know how many times I just wanted to show up at your door and take you away." I said bitterly. Not because of her, but because now I knew that it would've been okay if I had changed her, that she turned out okay.

"Jasper, you could've come back for me." She said.

"I didn't know, Bella." I told her. She asked what happened after I left Peter and Charlotte. "I roamed around for awhile. I didn't go anywhere in particular. I traveled the entire world. I'd seen everything worth seeing, but I wasn't content. Then, one day, I walked into a diner in a town I was living in. That's how I met Alice."

"Who's Alice?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"She thought we were going to be mates. She has this sort of gift that helps her see the future of something after a person has made a decision. Anyway, She said she'd been waiting a long time for me and that we were going to go live with a family. I thought she was crazy, but I was so tired of being by myself that I just went along with her." She looked nervous.

"Are you, were you with Alice?"

"No. I explained to her my feelings for you and about my history. She has or had feelings for me, but she knows that nobody else could have my heart. That belongs and had always belonged, to you."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "You want to meet my family?"

_**APOV:**_

I sat stone still as I got the vision that Jasper was going to bring Bella into the house to meet the family. I informed Esme that she will be hungry, so she started to whip up a small meal for her. It made her feel normal and useful when she got to do things like that. It didn't happen often, though.

To say that I was jealous would be an understatement. I wanted what Jasper felt for Bella after all these years. I knew that he didn't love me and never would, but I couldn't help but be a little selfish. He would be devastated if he knew that I thought she was still out there. I knew when she was coming to Forks. I didn't want to tell Jasper, for fear of him acting like a madman and trying to hunt her down. I'd see him go after Peter and it didn't turn out well.

When I met Jasper, he made me feel whole. He never did anything with me, let along kiss me, but he was there to listen to me. He dodged advances from some of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, and made them swoon ten times over when he would tell them that "his heart belongs to another, and there it will stay."

"They're here." I tell them. Everybody stands still as stone as Jasper pulls Bella into the door. Peter and Charlotte were beaming while Edward looked nervous. He told me that he couldn't read her mind yesterday and that bothered him.

"Everybody, this is my Bella." Bella smiled shyly and waved. "Bella, this is my family. My mother, Esme." Esme grabbed her up into a hug and told her how beautiful she was. "My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle hugged her. "My sisters Rosalie and Alice." I just sat back and gave a small wave and Rosalie beamed and waved. They'd met. "My brothers Emmett and Edward." Emmett hugged her and swung around in a circle and she laughed. "You've obviously met Peter and Charlotte." Charlotte ran up to Bella and hugged her and whispered something in her eyes that even we couldn't hear. Bella giggled and I really wished I had that kind of relationship with someone.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." Bella said as she let go of Charlotte. "You have a lovely home."

"So, Bella, tell us all about yourself." Carlisle said. I knew he meant her "condition."

"There's not much to tell, I suppose. I was human, I got turned, and now I'm here." She laughed. "Unless, of course, you mean my seemingly human workings." Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I really don't know how it happened. I don't know if it was because both of them turned me or what. It seems strange, obviously. But, I like the fact that I can sleep and eat but still have kick ass vampire powers."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed as everybody else laughed.

"Do you like to shop?" I blurted out. Maybe she could be the sister I never really had. Yeah, there was Rosalie, but she hated shopping but loved cars. She nodded and Jasper groaned. He'd been on more than one shopping spree with me and absolutely loathed it. But then, I had a vision.

_Bella was in white as Carlisle walked her down the aisle. Wildflowers adorned the wedding area. Jasper was a picture of perfection and poise, but he was projecting joy and happiness to everyone around him. _

Oh my gosh! They're going to get married... again! I'm going to have to help her plan their wedding! That is, if she let's me help.

Peter walked them into the sitting room to let them explain everything that has been going on. Carlisle cleared his throat, unnecessarily. "So, Bella, what brings you all the way to Forks?"

She smiled. "Jasper. He and I were married before he or I were changed. I don't remember a whole lot from my human life, but I remember the idea of him, if that makes sense. Anyway, luckily for us, we're mates. I actually feel the pull to him that Peter and Char talk about. It really wasn't that bad before, just that I knew there was someone out there for me, but now that he's here? Yeah." She smiled.

Jasper spoke up. "We had some words about what happened, but ultimately, we just know it's right. I don't care how it happened now, I'm just glad she's here."

I may be a fairly selfish person, but I loved Jasper enough as a person to want this for him. He deserved his happiness.

_**EMPOV: (Because we all love Emmett)**_

That Bella chick looks like she needs a brother. I've decided I'm going to adopt her to be my little sister. They talked about how they met when they were younger, well Jasper did, Bella doesn't remember. My big brother looked at her like she hung the moon, and I suppose, maybe she did.

_**Well? So, you got a little bit of fluffiness in there to stir up the warm and gooey feelings. I added a little Emmett to the chapter because we all love him, don't act like you don't. Also, I know I have some fans who are not fans at all of Alice... you know who you are ;) **_

_**I am going to try and let Alice redeem herself... So... I want some options... How do you think Alice should redeem herself? And no, not by killing herself LOL**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Got a lot of love for the EMPOV. In case anybody was wondering who I pictured my characters as, take a look at my profile. I have links to the pics. I would think everybody should like my choice for Peter too ;)**_

_**Anyhoo... **_SAVAGEGRACEx _**there will definitely be some drama in here. Alice drama, just for you! LOL**_

_**BPOV:**_

I was a little leery of Alice. I'm not quite sure what it is about her, but I can definitely sense longing from her. I mean, she's been obsessed with him for years, according to Peter.

Jasper had decided to take me hunting and I decided that I would ask him more about his and Alice's previous relationship. I'm not sure if I can handle what I am about to hear, if there is anything to be heard.

He had just bagged two large deer and was currently wiping his sleeve to his mouth to clean up the blood. "What's botherin' you, darlin'."

I didn't know how to put it, so I just blurted it out. "I want to know about you and Alice. All of it."

His lips pressed into a hard line. "I knew that you would be asking this at some point." He sighed, sat down in the grass and patted the spot next to him. "I'd roamed around for quite awhile, just by myself. Alice had a vision that she and I were destined to be together. I knew otherwise, of course." He smiled softly at me and if I could blush I would. He picked up a blade of grass and threw it back down.

"I wasn't able to let you go, Bella. She tried, believe me, she tried. If she tried to kiss me, I dodged her and she might have caught my cheek. No matter what I did and how clear I was that I wasn't interested, she kept trying to make a move on me. Eventually, though, I think she just accepted it for what it was and gave up."

"So, she has visions, right?" I asked. I knew he had said that she did, but I had a point to my next question. He nods. "So, if you and her are so close, then why didn't she see me? Or, if nothing else, why didn't she see me coming? Of all things, she should have seen me in any visions she had of Peter, right?"

His head snapped to mine and his eyes were mixed with different emotions. I knew he wanted to believe that Alice wouldn't do something like that to him, but he couldn't rule out the possibility. After all, she was lonely and after my man!

"We need to go." He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to run beside him. He was a lot faster than me and I could tell he faltered his steps a little to accomadate to my needs. It would've been super sweet if we weren't off to question and possibly harm Alice.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's house, Alice had the decency to look a little more than ashamed. Her eyes pooled with venom that would never spill over and I felt what little bit of blood I had left in my body run cold.

"Why?" Jasper and I both hissed at the same time. Jasper smirked at me and then gave a cold hard look at Alice. "I want to know what you've seen and when you had seen it. I want to know everything, Alice. Do not leave any details out."

She sighed and nodded, rubbing her hands together. "I knew all along that she was alive." Esme gasped and Carlisle looked ashamed of his daughter. "I just, I didn't want you to leave me. I didn't say anything at first, because everytime Peter made the choice to tell her, it always ended with her getting angry that she couldn't remember or denying the truth." She looked apologetically at me.

"I really did want to tell you, but the selfish part of my heart wanted to keep you with me. I know you don't understand how I could do something like this, and I wasn't trying to be vindictive. I just saw that nobody was ready for that, no matter how long it had been."

"You mean to tell me you had no ulterior motives behind not tell me? Come on, Alice!" Jasper seethed. I probably should not have been getting turned on at his anger, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My lust must have spiked because he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Dammit, Jasper. I'm sorry! I am an essentially selfish human being. Excuse the fuck out of me for wanting a little bit of happiness in my life. Is that so wrong?" She was sobbing and I really wanted to knock the shit out of her. I didn't see where she had the right to be upset about anything. "I loved you, Jasper. Do you know how much it hurts to watch everybody else go around and have relationships for all these years and then have nothing?"

"I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING, ALICE!" He roared. "You took that option away from me! You made my decisions for me!" She apparently couldn't get it through her head that she was in the wrong.

I suddenly turned on Edward. "You're a mind reader, fuck face. How much of a part did you play in this?" Jasper whipped around to Edward who had his hands up in surrender.

"I swear to God, I have no part in this. I knew nothing about it. The only time I knew anything about you was when Jasper would talk about you or think about you, which was often, and that day at school when we pulled Jasper out. That's it, I swear it." He vowed.

Jasper read his emotions and he nodded. "He's being honest."

"Alice, I think you should hand over your credit cars, bank account information, and all other valuables." Carlisle said. She looked like she got punched in the vagina and I had to keep myself from laughing at that thought. It would've been totally inappropriate, but hilarious.

"But-"

"No buts. You have deliberately altered someone's future for your own personal gain, Alice." Esme interfered. "You can't do that. It's not like playing a board game this is real life. You can't always win."

She started sobbing harder and I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran out the back door to wherever the wind took me. I could hear Jasper starting to come after me when Peter told him to just let me be for awhile to think. Thank God for him.

I sat there for what seemed like, forever. "Bella?" It was Rosalie. "You mind if I sit with you?" I motioned for the spot next to me and she pulled her knees up to her chin and tilted her head over to look at me.

"You're pretty pissed, huh?" She asked softly. I snorted. "Yeah, well, wouldn't you be if you were kept away from the person you're supposed to love for more than a hundred years?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so. If it were that way with Emmett and I, well, I would probably have ripped her head off and danced around the pyre."

I giggled. "Well, that's where you and I are different, I suppose. I'm a very forgiving person. At least when it comes to me. When it comes to the people I love? Well, that's something altogether. She knew what she was doing and it was fucked up."

"You said you loved him." My face nearly split in two with the realization. I did say that. I said it without hesitation or a second thought.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I chuckled. "So, is Alice begging for her stuff back yet?"

"She's driving Carlisle and Esme nuts. She said that she swears not to interfere with anybody's future again. Carlisle keeps mumbling about why he ever bothered to have children." She laughed softly.

We ran back to the house and I could hear Carlisle and Alice arguing over her stuff. "Alice, if anybody could give a vampire a headache, it would be you. Please just go away. Learn a craft, or something."

She stomped up the stairs and Carlisle said, "Bye." He rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I really wished that liquor worked."

_**JPOV:**_

I didn't know whether to tear Alice apart or let her suffer. I opted for suffer, because it would devastate Esme to kill off one of her children, no matter how big of a moron they were. I knocked on Alice's door and she was sitting on her bed clutching a pair of shoes.

"You will make it up to her, to us, do you understand me?" She nodded without looking up. "I should let her do what she will with you, and I still might. But just know this, forgiveness will not be given any time soon."

_**Well? No dismembered parts... yet... But, there was some definite drama. I will be the first to admit that I chuckled a little when I wrote the part about being punched in the vagina. FYI, that shit hurts.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer crapped out and I had to reload everything. Plus, I've been watching X Factor on FOX. Anybody else been watching? Yeah, that little 14 year old has my vote, for reals. **_

_**Also, check out my girl Bella Dazzles page and see her story "Was it Just A Dream?" It's pretty awesome.**_

_**JPOV:**_

Bella and I had gotten a lot closer the past couple of months. We went to school and made the act that I had asked her out. Of course, I could feel the epic sadness coming from some of the guys, scratch that, most of the guys as well as a few girls, that she was off the market. We'd spend the time at nights in her house to give her some privacy as she slept, which was fascinating to me.

We haven't done anything more than kiss because, I am a gentleman, and told her she had to wait until our new wedding day, which she hasn't accepted from my proposal. She said that sounds like something that Edward would do. It probably was true, but I would never admit it. I think I've proposed to her about a million times and all of those times she's said no. She said that she had to fully remember our time together. Semantics. She tries to argue that we're still married for all intents and purposes, but I intended to make an honest woman out of her, again.

We had just gotten home from school when we heard Alice stomping up the stairs. She hadn't returned to school and she stayed away from Bella and I for the most part. She had yet to compensate for the lost time that she had caused between Bella and I. We would enter a room and she would leave. I didn't mind, but I could tell that it bothered Bella.

Peter and Charlotte refused to leave Bella and they camped out at her house. They didn't go to school with the rest of us and through the days they would go over to my house and fuck with Alice. She didn't leave the room when they showed up, but I'm sure she wished she did. They would torment her to no end.

She would claim her life was miserable because she didn't have her car or her access to funds. Peter and Charlotte would go out and buy meaningless things from Seattle and show them off to her, only for her to get pissed and stomp away. Carlisle would rub his temples and murmur about putting her in foster care.

Edward started dating Angela Webber, this cute dark complected girl who was the president of every club imaginable. She was funny, smart, and could put Edward in his place. So, when Edward would bring her over as well as the rest of us being around, it would rub Alice the wrong way, what, with her being all alone and all that.

Rosalie wasn't really talking to Alice, but she wasn't going out of her way to ignore her, either. She still thought of Alice as a sister and, of course, Esme still thought of her as her daughter. She wasn't entirely alone.

"Hey, Jasper, I think the pixie is trying to make a run for some tree?" Peter asked, perplexed. I nodded and smiled. She kept emergency money hidden under a rock near this old oak tree. I made sure not to make any decisions and Peter and I quickly did a little re-con work to make sure she didn't see us. Alice was tiptoeing into the yard, wearing camo, of all things, and was looking back and forth to make sure nobody saw her. As soon as she took off into a good run I hit her with as much lethargy as she could muster and she went down like a tree; like the tree she was going toward. When we got to her, she was snoring and her teeth was caked with mud and grass and she had gotten a bald spot on the front of her hair line and Peter and I burst into laughter. I could hear Edward laughing his ass off from inside the house as Peter picked Alice's legs up and dragged her by the feet, face down, into the back yard.

Emmett took time from his video games to see what the ruckus was and guffawed loudly. "Dude! You fucked her shit UP! Look at the bald spot on her head."

Esme tutted from her spot in the doorway, but I could feel the humor radiating off of her. She didn't want to laugh because that was her kid, but I mean, she had a bald spot on the front of her head.. That shit was funny.

"Would someone please take her upstairs for me, please? She isn't going to be happy about this when she wakes up." She pointed her finger at me and I shrugged. I didn't care if she was happy.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, mama Esme, she was trying to find a secret stash she had hidden in the woods so she could go shopping." Peter told her. Esme gasped and covered her mouth.

Charlotte came running back with a giant duffle bag loaded to the brim with hundred dollar bills. Carlisle thanked her and counted it, discovering that there was nearly two million dollars in the bag. He shook his head grabbed the scotch out of the liquor cabinet, poured into into a tumbler with some ice and took a swig. "This shit isn't half bad. I hope she enjoys that nice bald spot she's got, because that isn't going to grow back anytime soon."

Bella bit her lip and looked up at me. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh? I mean, seriously." She admonished.

"Hell no. This way, she won't be trying to go into public." I shrugged.

Esme managed to make dinner for Bella, which she loved to do, and we all sat around, crinkling our noses at the smell while she wolfed down her meal. "You guys don't know what you're missing." She would always say. I say, no thank you! Gross.

On our way to Bella's house we came across a stench. A strange scent that I wasn't used to, but wasn't unfamiliar with. A fucking wolf.

"Bella, did you smell anything strange when we were coming home?" I asked her while she flitted around the kitchen.

"No, not really, why? It just smelled like wet dog. I figure that's not uncommon around here." She had smelled it, but wasn't accustomed to the stench so she just figured it was any old stray.

But then she'd heard a noise outside and instantly went to check it. I could feel curiosity rolling off of her in waves and I was trying not to panic. If it was a wolf then she could be killed.

I followed behind her and found ourselves face to face with a tall russet skinned boy that looked to be around 17. "What business do you have here?" She asked. "I'd like for you to leave my property, please."

This guy just laughs long and hard. "What business do you have here, leeches? I thought that your kind only stayed at the Cullen manor?" He didn't seem menacing. In fact, he seemed more curious than anything, which I found odd.

"What do you go by, young man?" I asked him. He eyed me warily.

"I'm Jacob Black, son of Billy Black and great grandson of Ephraim Black. My family is part of the Quiluete tribe." He said proudly. "I've come here to investigate the vampire woman who lives here. Although, you're not entirely a vampire, now are you?" He winked at her.

"Uhm, no. Not entirely? Look, Jacob. How do you know what we are?" She asked. Bella had no idea what he was.

Jacob smiled widely, flashing his shiny white teeth. "I'm a wolf. Your friend, over there, knows about us. His family was here when we started the treaty." She looked confused as he rolled his eyes and continued. "Back in the day, the original Cullen members and my great grandfather made a pact that they could not cross over into our territory and that they could also not kill or turn another human in this state."

"Well, how is that fair? How can they not come onto your land, but you can come on ours?" That was a good questions.

Jacob stuttered in his reply. "Uh, well, you see." Bella put her hand up.

"Look, it's not your fault. You weren't there." She soothed. "You hungry? How about you come in and get a bite to eat? It's kind of chilly out." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bella, he is a werewolf. He can kill you if given the chance." She looked back at Jacob, who was eagerly following us into the house.

"Really? He's a kid. He doesn't have any ill will toward us, now hush and let's get this boy fed."

That's how the friendship between Jacob Black and the rest of my family had begun. He had no hard feelings about us. He was surprisingly understanding about our fate, saying that we didn't choose this life, and that he didn't choose his, either.

He and Emmett would fight in the yard while Rosalie and Bella refereed, and then he would come into the house where Esme had a buffet waiting on him and Bella. To say he was excited would be an understatement.

Alice would tiptoe around, silently observing him, always wearing a scarf on her head, because of her bald spot. I could feel attraction and then disgust rolling off of her when he was around and to say that I was amused would be an understatement. Everything seemed to be going pretty well. Now, if I could just get Bella to say yes, then I would have it made.

_**So, what do you think? Who seriously laughed when I gave Alice a bald spot? AHAHAHAHA. Anyhoo... how should Jasper propose? I'm giving you guys the opportunity to give me an awesome idea. Whoever has the best idea gets a shout out on the next chapter and their idea gets used. **_

_**So... let me know your ideas!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So... I apologize for the long wait in between chapters. There's been a lot going on and I've been sick. There were some ideas that people threw out for the proposal idea, and I kind of took one, sort of, but threw my own twist into it. NatalieLynn came closest to what I wanted to do. So thank hon :)**_

_**I still don't own anything but my wicked awesome ideas :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV:<strong>_

Alice had yet to forgive me over the bald spot incident, and I didn't really care. However, when she came to me and asked me about Jacob, I was intrigued. He'd asked about the phantom pixie when he'd come by the house and said she was cute but tiny. Bella told him not to let the cuteness fool him, that she was like a Gremlin and would turn on him if given the chance.

"Look, I am really sorry about what I've caused. I really am. But, I think you should know that Bella will say yes if you propose to her the right way and I think I know just the way to do it." She nodded in finality.

"How can I trust you with this? I mean, who's to say that you aren't just telling me this to satisfy some sick and twisted plot you have going?" I asked her.

She shook her head sadly. "I screwed up and you told me that unless I was willing to change and do something big and wonderful for you and Bella that I shouldn't even bother to talk to you guys. And I have just the way to do it." Her eyes went distant for a moment and she smile brightly.

And that's how we came to the conclusion that I would propose to Bella the same way I had when we were in Louisiana, in Louisiana. It seemed fitting and when I ran the idea by Peter and Charlotte they couldn't have been more enthused or shocked that Alice had helped to come up with the idea.

Of course, I didn't necessarily trust Alice wholly and it would probably take nothing less than a miracle for that to happen again. We didn't spend any time together around Bella for fear that she would be able to tell that something was up. So, Alice set the plans in motion and designed everything down to the last detail. Everything would be as it was back then, minus her parents and other people from the past.

"They look cute together." Bella smiled out to the yard where Jacob and Alice stood talking. He was eating his meal outside because he was under the impression that garlic was lethal to vampires, no matter how many times we told him it was a lie.

Alice was smiling shyly at Jacob and he smiled hugely at her with food in his mouth, and yet she wasn't disturbed. I shook my head in disbelief and somewhat relief. I was glad that she was finding someone else to sink her teeth into and that gave me hope that her actions these last few weeks were genuine.

"Do you think we should forgive her now? I mean, Carlisle and Esme have pretty much forgiven her." Bella asked.

"I don't know, yet. Let's give this some more time. She still hasn't proven herself." I told her. I couldn't give too much away without telling Bella what was going on. She was still asking a million questions to anyone who would sit still long enough to get into striking distance. Edward would immediately tell Bella that he had to call Angela or leave to see her, Rosalie and Emmett would retreat to their room for "alone time" and Carlisle and Esme would run errands in town. When she would ask Peter and Charlotte for their opinions they told her that she was over 100 years old and that she could make her own decisions without the input of an outside opinion. That usually shut her up. Jacob was pretty much on the Team Alice bandwagon, though.

"I think you should at least talk to her about it. I mean, she seems pretty sincere about wanting to change and all that. Who knows? You guys might even get to be the best of friends." He'd shrug and return to whatever it was he was doing before.

Alice had come bounding down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. "It's time."

* * *

><p>I was nervous. I'd taken an earlier flight out to Louisiana to get everything set up. Rosalie and Emmett accompanied me, knowing the plan, and helped with preparations. Bella would be arriving any moment and I was dressed in my Civil War garb. I looked the part and being here, at the sight of my proposal, brought feelings out in me that I had thought were long dormant. If I could cry, I would. I would have cried for the lost time and youth of myself and therefore my beautiful Bella.<p>

Rose and Emmett were decked out in the clothing from that era and I could see Carlisle, Esme, Charlotte, Alice and even Jacob in their attire. Peter donned the Civil War garb the same as I did. After all, he was around for the first proposal.

I fingered the metal ring in my pocket, getting choked up with emotion as I waited for Bella to arrive. I'd asked Peter and Charlotte for their permission for her hand, and they, of course, said yes. They were almost like parents to her in the sense that they took care of her for so long.

Bella showed up and I hooked her arm through mine. Night had fallen and, though there were a few differences and conveniences that we didn't have back then, I took her on the same walk that I had done so many years before. The walk was lined with the soft glow of candle light and Bella smiled softly.

_**BPOV:**_

I was attacked by Esme and Charlotte and told that we were leaving to go to Louisiana. I'd been there off and on since my change, but nothing extended. Alice was also traveling with us and I didn't know how to feel about that.

But then when we arrived in Louisiana, I felt at home. I'd always felt at home here and just the smell of the air here was different to me. I was ushered to a house that had been retained in my name and I smiled when I smelled all of the familiar scents that came with it. My father had always smelled like pipe tobacco and leather and my mother always smelt of sugar cookies and fresh linen. I walked up to my old room and plopped down on the bed. Someone had taken the time to clean here and I really appreciated it.

"Bella, there's an outfit waiting in your closet for you." Alice knocked softly on my door. I sighed and got up to answer it. "I can help you into it you'd like."

I went over to my closet and pulled out a dress that I had long forgotten about. It was a simple gray-blue color and I remember it being my favorite dinner dress. A memory came crashing back to me. We were all at the dinner table. My parents, Jasper and I were eating and smiling. I shook my head as the memory left just as quickly as it came. Alice smiled widely. "You remembered something, don't you?" I nod. "That's terrific! Look, I can't tell you what's going on, but trust me when I tell you that you will love it!"

She helped me into my dress and did my hair in such a way that it felt very familiar to me. When it was nightfall I was ushered out of the house. The new family I'd acquired were strolling around the property in attire similar to mine and I'd briefly wondered where Jasper was. He cleared his throat, bowed at the waist and smiled at me. "Might I have the pleasure of your company this fine evening, Miss Swan?"

I hooked my arm through his and smiled softly. This all seemed so oddly familiar and I loved that feeling. "You look beautiful tonight, darlin'." Jasper drawled out. I giggled, feeling like a young girl instead of a hundred and something year old half breed creature.

"You look dashing, Major Whitlock." I gasped and stopped. I had never called him that, and I don't ever recall really knowing this information, but that I knew it. And the way I had said it seemed so natural, as if I'd been calling him that all of my life.

Jasper's eyes were wide and he urged us to continue our walk. We strolled in a comfortable silence to a tree near a stream. It had the initials JW+IS carved into the bark. He noticed and smiled softly. "I carved that the night you said you'd marry me." He got a nervous look in his eyes and took my hands to kiss the knuckles softly. Reaching into his pocket he got down on one knee and let out a shuttering breath.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I wanted to do this the right way. I was hoping that, perhaps, reenacting our first proposal together would help trigger some memories for you. But, even if it doesn't, I don't mind spending the rest of my life helping you to remember." He pulled out a metal ring, so delicate and so ornate and placed it in the palm of my hand. But then, I remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday.

_Jasper had asked for my parents' permission to marry me. We'd talked about it through our letters and he agreed that he wanted to do things properly. When my father and mother couldn't be happier to hear of this news, Jasper winked at me and I told him I loved him._

_As we walked arm in arm toward our spot by the stream he pulled out an ornate metal ring and with tears in his eyes, he proposed to me. I jumped in his arms and proceeded to kiss him for all he was worth. Once my tears of joy, and his, had calmed, he pulled out his pocket knife and carved our initials into our tree. "So that one day, someone else will see this and know about us, and our love will live on forever."_

"Jasper!" I flung myself into his arms and kissed him with all of the emotion I had in me. "Yes!" He groaned as he pulled back and smiled at me, venom tears lining his beautiful golden eyes.

"What made you remember?" He asked. I explained to him that it was the ring and pulled the one I had on a chain around my neck. It was the exact same replica as the one he had made for me before. "You remember everything?"

I bit my lip and looked him up and down. "Oh yes, Major Whitlock. I remember _everything._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... What do you think? Did you like it? Is pervy Bella coming out to play now? Will you guys finally see some action? Will this madness ever end? Who knows! Leave me some lurve!<strong>_


End file.
